firefallfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 1.6/Patch 1.6.1934
Patch 1.6.1934, also known as Update 1.6 - Status Update #2: PvE Battleframes and Combat * Camera jerking during weapon fire has been removed (this change applies to PvP weapons as well). * Hurricane now fires the correct number of rockets. * Perks that reduce ability cooldowns now provide a 10% cooldown reduction. * The third person carry animation for the Assault Rifle is no longer always stuck in the aim down sights animation. * The third person carry animation for the Burst Rifle is no longer always stuck in the aim down sights animation. * The third person carry animation for the SMG is no longer stuck in the aim down sights animation. * The Combat Shotgun from the Arsenal compensation package no longer deals damage to friendlies. * The Combat Shotgun from the Arsenal compensation package has been rebalanced to compete with damage levels of equivalent secondaries (damage has been doubled). Assault * When using Meteor Strike the character is no longer stuck in the ability’s animation when bouncing off angled terrain. * Meteor Strike can now hit enemies in mid-air. * Meteor Strike now has a targeting reticle. * The Phason Thrower (Firecat) base critical bonus damage has been reduced from 30% to 20%. * The Phason Thrower (Firecat) average damage per second has been increased by 5%. Biotech * The third person carry animation of the BioRifle (Dragonfly) is no longer stuck in the aim down sights animation. * The Smart Blaster (Accord) now only consumes 1 ammo per shot, reduced from 5. The base magazine size has been reduced from 20 to 10. The net result of this change is shots between reloads are increased from 4 to 10. * The Bolt Driver (Recluse) base critical damage has been increased from 30% to 40%. * Poison Ball’s description had a typo and has been corrected. * Adrenaline Rush has a new icon. * Heroism has a new icon. Dreadnaught * The Photon Lance (Rhino) base critical bonus damage has been reduced from 30% to 20%. Engineer * The Shock Rail (Electron) base critical bonus damage has been increased from 30% to 40%. * Heavy Turret’s (Accord) health now decays at a slightly slower rate. * Multi-Turret’s (Bastion) health now decays at a much slower rate. Recon * Marksman Rifle (Accord) average damage per second has been increased by approximately 10%. * Marksman Rifle (Accord) base critical damage bonus has been increased from 30% to 40%. * Marksman Rifle (Accord) base accuracy has been significantly improved. * Charge Rifle (Raptor) base critical damage has been increased from 30% to 40%. * Sniper Rifle (Nighthawk) base damage was less than half of what it should have been and should now deal the appropriate amount of damage. * Sniper Rifle (Nighthawk) base critical damage has been increased from 30% to 50%. * Sniper Rifle (Nighthawk) base magazine size has been increased from 5 to 10. * Sniper Rifle (Nighthawk) base maximum ammunition capacity has been increased from 40 to 80. Bugfixes * XP Packs can now be used at level cap to earn Elite Ranks as intended. * Fixed an issue where players could not view or use the Pilot XP Packs granted in place of Pilot Tokens. * Fixed an issue where players with advanced battleframes could not progress past Prison Break in the story line. * Fixed an issue where a job near FOB Sagan was spawning Chosen Darkslips that would not despawn. This was also the cause of player/enemy rendering distance problems in that area. (deployed server-side last night) * Fixed an issue where multiple map markers would be placed and remain in the world when using the Omnidyne-M Vehicle Fleet calldown. * Fixed a bug where the Omnidyne-M Vehicle Fleet calldown would spawn additional vehicle terminals. * Fixed a bug where players were unable to receive squad invites while in different zones. * Fixed an exploit with Chosen Relic Clusters. * Hardcore difficulty mission completions now always correctly grant level 40 rewards as opposed to level 45 rewards. * Fixed an issue where opening inventory and hovering over an item during the mission Crash Down would cause the game client to freeze. * Fixed an issue where some bound items are being displayed in the sell tab on the Marketplace (they were not able to be listed). * Fixed an issue in the lockbox portion of the New Player Experience that would result in the lockbox being hidden if proper inventory filters were not set. * Fixed a bug where perks could be locked in multiple times without change, consuming respecs. * Fixed a bug where Ability Recharge bonus unlocks from Elite Ranks was not working properly. * Fixed a bug where Ability durations were not showing on ability icons. * Fixed a bug where mines from the Bastion’s Mine Launcher would spawn excessive particles for visual effects, causing massive performance problems when several were deployed and repairing. * Fixed a bug where the Rotary Cannon and Photon Lance would not play audio when pre-spinning the weapons. * Fixed a bug where ability stats would incorrectly be populated into the paperdoll stats. * Fixed a bug where the required level would be shown twice in tooltips. * Fixed a bug where the Elite Ranks symbol would appear on top of tooltips. * Fixed a bug where the Jetball waypoint would appear in the open world after leaving PvP from the requeue screen. * Fixed a bug where PvP Ranks was using the incorrect value for the required points for the next level. * Fixed a bug where the PvP abandon timer was incorrectly displaying the seconds value in milliseconds. The correct value is now shown for PvP abandons. * Fixed a bug where the Jetball location would not update immediately after a goal is scored. * Fixed a crash in our matchmaker causing players to not get into Jetball matches. * Fixed a crash in the Jetball encounter. * Fixed encounter crashes that were occurring with the Coral Forest SIN Towers. * Fixed 9 different encounter crashes among the three operations. * Fixed 19 different encounter crashes among several instanced story missions. * Fixed encounter crashes for encounters spawning in the open world. * Fixed several encounter crashes for the New Player Experience.